The Letter
by SimplySavannah123
Summary: *Based on HTRJ Episode Ending. This is AU, so if you don't like that, don't bother to read it. BTW: I'm going to be updating weekly! So always look out!* Kim forgets to ask for her letter back and now she has to make the decision to tell Jack her real feelings or steal the letter back. What she doesn't know is that she's straining their relationship by being so focused on the plan.
1. I'm in DEEP Trouble

_The Letter_

_Chapter 1: I'm in DEEP Trouble_

"Wait, you're **NOT** going to Japan?" I asked again. If he's not going, I wrote this letter for nothing! after all I've been through!

He looked at me funny, "Kim, it sounds like you **WANT** me to leave… Do you?"

I knew he was hurt and I should act happier about him staying… "Of course I want you to stay, I was just shocked… What made you stay?"

"I guess I thought it would cost too much," He smiled and we went into the dojo together.

Once we got inside, we were bombarded with questions. "Why are you still-?" Then another, "Are you guys dating-?" Then more met my ears, "Dude, aren't you going to miss your fli-?

"SHUT UP GUYS!"

The guys finally settled down and Jack explained to them that he was staying. Everybody cheered while Rudy let out a sob. Sure, he was happy Jack would still be with us, but it's an honor to have your student good enough to go to the Otai Academy.

As we celebrated and ate Jack's "Good Bye" cake, I got a text from my mom.

Won't be home till later and can't pick you up. sorry honey. maybe ask one of the guys for a ride. 

love you, mom

_That's just fantastic…_

I texted back an ok and celebrated with the guys some more.

Another two hours passed until Rudy had to close up the dojo. So Jack and I went to **Falafel Phil's** to grab some food and go.

"See ya later guys!" I shouted after the three boys' shrinking shadows.

Jack and I entered **Falafel Phil's** when we were met with 0 costumers, no Phil and just Joan standing on a stage. she had a piano and everything. this is getting weird.

"This song is for a couple of great kids! i don't want to embarrass them by saying their but they rhyme with _SHMACK and SCHMIM! And it's called CRACK, BOOM, SNAP and WAP"_

I shook my head and looked at Jack, he was actually enjoying this!

_Wow Jack… You really are weird…_

He started swaying his head to the beat. I was so close to laughing and rolling on the floor. Joan song was really getting to me.

Finally Joan's song was ending and Phil finally showed up. Jack and I FINALLY got our food and left. He was giving me a ride home and I was grateful for his offer.

We got into his mom's car and talked in the back quietly, "Well, Joan's song was really something…"

I nodded, "Ya," I started laughing when recalling the memory.

We laughed together and talked about what happened that day. Once we got to my house, I said goodbye to him and his mom and headed inside.

I started my homework in my room and a letter slipped out of my bag. I guess I need to recycle or hide it. After all, I'm not going to need it anymore.

As I looked at the letter, I realized… It wasn't mine… It didn't have the familiar handwriting of mine or the stickers. Instead, it just had _Kim_ on it.

_OH NO! I have _**_JACK'S_**_ letter for _**_ME_**_! What am I gonna do?! Should I read it? Should I give it back? Or, do I just throw it away?_

As I racked my brain for answers I didn't hear the door open and my mom coming in.

A/N: I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but after watching HTRJ from Kickin' It, I wanted to write this badly! SO, I hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya in the next chapter!


	2. I Need a Plan and QUICK!

_The Letter_

_Chapter 2: I Need a Plan and QUICK_

"Honey, are you ok? I've been calling you down for dinner for about 10 minutes now… Is everything ok up here?"

I nodded my head and hid the letter under my pillow. I wasn't going to tell my mom about this.

I went down for dinner to see my sister already eating.

_So impatient with food…_

I shook my head and smiled at her as she dove for the corn. My dad was watching her intently and laughing to himself.

My mom and I sat at our respective seats and started eating.

After dinner, while Sara and I washed the dishes I told her that Jack wasn't leaving. She started squealing probably because she had a crush on Jack, like every other middle school student in our town. I smiled and continued washing the dishes.

"His hair is sooo cute! I wish I could touch it! Is it soft-?" I decided to tune her out and just concentrate on washing the dishes. i wasn't in a "Talking about Jack mood right now"

Then, I hear snapping noises in front of my face, "Kim! Kim! Are you there Kimmy?!"

I got out of my 'ZONE' and answered my sister, "Uh… Ya, just not in the mood right now…"

"What's wrong Kimmy?" My sister was the only one allowed to call me Kimmy.

"Nothing, it's just… Nevermind, It's nothing… Just bummed."

My sister frowned, "Why? Did I do something wrong? Or did any of your friends do something? WAS IT DONNA?! I SWEAR IF SHE DID-!"

"NO! She didn't do anything, just… It's nothing… Don't worry about it…"

"Fine, but I'm going to figure it out sooner or later…" Sara promised. I laughed.

_She will never guess what is going on between me and Jack…_

We finished washing the dishes, and we went upstairs to our rooms.

I signed onto FaceBook and scrolled down on my News Feed.

Jack's status updated had said he wasn't leaving for Japan. So many comments were from girls. UGH!

_I hate them!_

Some of the comments are repulsive…

"_YAY! I guess that means I still have a chance! ;)"_

_-Lorie Gizmo_

"_I hope you never leave again Jackie! 3"_

_-Donna Tobin_

I rolled my eyes at this one, _"Jackie ur such a cutie!"_

_-Nicole Sanchez_

Uh, I'm sick of reading these, I went to my wall and Jack had wrote to me saying to message him ASAP!

I found his name on my Chat List and saw he was on. Guess he wanted to talk to me.

**Jack Anderson: Hey Kimmy! **

_Kim Crawford: Don't call me that! Hi JACKIE! :P_

**Jack Anderson: Touché **

_Kim Crawford: LOL! Anyway, what's up? What'd u need to tlk to me bout?_

**Jack Anderson: Nothin… Just bored**

_Kim Crawford: Oh, so I hurried to talk to u for nothin, u suck XD_

**Jack Anderson: U stil 3 me!**

_Kim Crawford: LOL! Ok, so wat up? I'm so tired, good thing tw's a sat_

**Jack Anderson: Same, school's annoying**

_Kim Crawford: Tel me about it_

**Jack Anderson: Hav any plans tw**

_Kim Crawford: No, y? Asking me on a date Anderson? XD_

**Jack Anderson: Not a date… unless u wnt me 2 XD**

_Kim Crawford: Nvm, for real y_

**Jack Anderson: Wanna go 2 de movies tw**

_Kim Crawford: Uh, sure_

**Jack Anderson: Gr8, I'll c ya at lunch and we'l go**

_Kim Crawford: W8t, wat movie_

**Jack Anderson: Idk I'll figure somethin**

_Kim Crawford: Kk, I'll just txt u, c ya_

**Jack Anderson: Bye**

_Kim Crawford: Bye_

I logged out and went to my closet. I need something to wear. I picked out a purple floral shirt with a white cardigan and white shorts. And I'm using my purple sandals. I laid my clothes on my chair and got ready for bed. I'm so excited for our "DATE"!

A/N: This is a really BORING chapter! I guess I was just putting a filler of Kim's family and stuff… Well, I'll probably update soon, we don't have school for Yom Kippur. So I was able to write this don't be used to it, sorry!


	3. The Date

_The Letter_

_Chapter 3: The Date_

_11:50. 11:51. 11:52…_

I paced around my bedroom wondering if Jack was even coming to pick me up. Or was I supposed to meet him at the theater.

I am getting too worked up over this "date" or hangout, whatever you wanna call it. When was Jack going to come and pick me up?

I went upstairs to my room to check my hair again when I see the letter peeking out of my pillow. I had completely forgotten about it last night…

It was soooo tempting. But I knew it was not meant for my eyes unless Jack had really left…

_But what if it has Jack's undying love for you? Or he's admitting that he was actually the one who had a crush on you?_

The little voice in my head kept making it worse and worse for me. Finally I reached the decision to open and read the letter. It wouldn't be that bad right?

I tiptoed over to my bed as if I made too much noise, something bad would happen. I lifted my pillow to reveal the glorious letter.

It had Jacks squiggly hand writing forming my name. As I carefully opened the closed letter, something stopped me.

_What if I'm not meant to read it? What if he gets mad that I read it?_

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**

I ran down stairs knowing it was Jack. He presses the doorbell too many times. As I ran to the door, I forgot the letter was still in my hand.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jack asked.

"What? No…" I hid the letter behind my back, hoping that he didn't see it. Or else he would know that I was attempting to read it.

Jack smirked, "Well, it seems like you were reading something… What is it? A secret admirer note? Hmmm?" He raised eyebrows at me and continued with his smirking.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Weirdo… I'll just put on my shoes and we can go,"

I let him inside and ran up the stairs and into my room.

_Good thing he didn't pester me as much as usual. _

I hid it under my pillow again and put on my sandals. I went downstairs to see Jack going through my baby pictures.

"JAACCCKKK!" I whined, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"But you look so cute with your chubby cheeks!"

I gave him the evilest glare I had and chased him around the house, "JJAACCKKK! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LOOK THROUGH THOSE PHOTOS!"

Finally, we were too tired so we stopped and sat on the couch. He put back the album on my mom's picture shelf.

"I'm not kidding, you we're really cute," He smiled at me.

"**We're?**" I faked hurt. I smiled and poked him on the stomach…

He raised his arms up in defeat, "Fine, **ARE**!"

"That's good," I checked the time, _12:46_, "I think we better go, It's almost 1. When does the movie start again?"

"Umm, it's at 2:45,"

I nodded, "So, we have almost exactly 2 hours to eat and hang around before the movie starts!"

We headed out the door and I locked it. Nobody was home since my parents were at their jobs for overtime and my sister was at her best friend's house.

We walked to the mall and went to Circus Burger.

"I'd like a Double Cheese Burger please, with Fries, A milkshake and make that Strawberry," Jack ordered his food.

I laughed, "You sure can eat… I'd like a Salad please, and a Strawberry Milkshake."

"Duh, I'm not like you, who doesn't enjoy fast food."

"You know I love fast food, just not today, I ate burgers like a few days ago. I didn't wanna keep it boring, plus I don't want to gain a size,"

Jack nodded as our food was called. He went up to get it and we started eating.

Jack stopped eating and looked at me, "Umm, I have something to tell you… Umm, I found your let-…"

I stood up abruptly, "Umm, you know Jack, I actually have to go and pick up my sister from her friend's house and I have to watch her. So, I'm going to have a rain check for the movie. I'm sorry…" I left without another word.

I hear footsteps behind me with Jack calling my name, "Wait! Kim! I can walk with you!"

"It's ok; I can just walk by myself. I can take care of myself Jack! See ya!"

I went home without looking bad. I didn't want to be sucked up into a conversation about the letter. And that's when I decided… I was going to steal my letter back. The only question is, how am I going to do it?

A/N: What'd you guys think! It was another filler chapter, and I guess their "date" didn't go as planned! :/ Anyway, I'm going to update probably every week, so look out for that. School started already, so I won't have much time, but on the weekend to write. I'll update every Tuesday! Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
